(1) Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary carry device for a baby stroller, and more particularly, to an adjustment device for an auxiliary carry device of a baby stroller.
(2) Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional baby stroller is designed only for carrying one kid. There are also some baby strollers that have two seats for two kids. However, when one kid is able to walk and the other kid needs to be carried in the baby stroller, the two-seat baby stroller may not suitable for the older kid because the older kid wants to have more freedom and does not sit in the seat like the younger kid. The manufacturers develop an auxiliary carry device which is attached to the baby stroller by a link, and the auxiliary carry device is equipped with wheels. The auxiliary carry device cannot be pivoted and adjusted, this makes it difficult for the adult to operate the baby stroller and the auxiliary carry device. The older kid sitting in the seat of the auxiliary carry device does not feel comfortable because no cushion or buffering feature is available. Furthermore, the auxiliary carry device is not foldable so that it occupies a lot of space when not in use.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustment device for auxiliary carry device of a baby stroller, and the adjustment device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.